A Morning Conversation
by KateToast
Summary: Phil and Keely talk one morning about what they see in the future for themselves. Oneshot. Pheely.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phil of the Future. 

**A/N:** This was an experiment, written for the hell of it. It's fluffy and pointless, really. Takes place when Phil and Keely are seniors in college.

**XXX**

_Where is this going, _he asks one morning as they sip on coffee (his is growing cold); he's reading the paper (not reading at all), she's flipping through a fashion magazine.

_Coffee goes into your mouth, down your throat, and into your stomach,_ she answers (sarcastically, because he's always vague in the morning).

_I don't mean _that, he says (annoyed, because she's always sarcastic in the morning).

_Then what do you mean, _is her question (with a sigh, because she never really has any idea what he's talking about.)

_I mean our future, _he says (boldly, because he woke up this morning feeling fearless).

_What, _she asks (quickly, because her heart is racing now at his implications).

_What do you see in our future, _he replies (softly, though, because his heart is racing now at his implications).

_Finishing school, like all of the other college seniors, _she assumes (avoiding the actual answer, because the thought of the future is scaring her).

_But after that, _he presses (refusing to let this drop, because he's been trying to get this answer out of her for weeks, months… years, even).

_After that we'll get real, full-time jobs, _she continues (and sips her coffee as if she's indifferent, because otherwise her hands will shake and he'll see how nervous she is).

_And while we're doing our jobs, what are _we _going to be doing, _he poses (leaning forward and pushing this as if his life depends on it, because otherwise his voice will quake and she'll see how nervous he is).

_We're going to be living our lives,_ she responds (still avoiding, because she isn't sure she wants to admit that she's been planning their future together since she was a sophomore in high school).

_Well… are we going to be living them _together, he asks (with a scoff, because he isn't sure if she realizes he's been banking on his ideas of their future together since he was a sophomore in high school).

_I don't know, _she says (warily and after a long, drawn-out pause, because this topic is unstoppable once it's started).

_Yes you do, _he tells her (gently and immediately after she finishes her words, because this topic is unstoppable once it's started).

_I…, _she trails off (in a whisper, because she doesn't know where to go from here).

_What are you afraid of, _he questions (his voice low, because he wants to lead her from here).

_I've thought about it… I guess, _she reveals (cautiously, though, because she feels embarrassed).

_Really, _he interrogates (with a grin, because she's cute when she's embarrassed).

_Yes, _she confirms (firmly, because her cheeks are red and she wants to keep a little dignity).

_What sort of things have you thought, _he asks (with much interest, because her cheeks are red and he knows she has more to say than these simple sentences).

_Well… I've thought about us. We're going to live in Pickford, _she says (matter-of-factly, because she's always imagined living in the town she grew up in).

_Okay. What else, _he chuckles (his eyes sparkling and on her face, because he's always imagined living in the town he knew as home in the twenty-first century from the time his family had gotten stuck there until now).

_Phil, _she whines (_really_ whines, because telling him her secret thoughts is mortifying).

_Come on, tell me, _he coerces (sneakily as his hand slowly covers hers resting on the table, because he wants to hear her secrets).

_Fine. We're going to move out of this apartment and live in Pickford. I'm going to become an amazing news reporter, and you're going to be director… or a producer, depending on which you like more. And we're going to get a house, a cozy one, with a fence and a nice backyard, and maybe a dog, _she lists (and lets out a breath when it's over, because finally it's all out in the open).

_That sounds nice, _he says (after a moment of soaking it in, because he finally knows what she thinks and he wants to savor it).

_What about you, _she prompts (business-like, because if she shared, then he's sharing).

_Well… pretty much what you said. There's only a few things I'd want to add, _he says (airily, because he wants to continuously keep her guessing).

_Such as, _she prods (frowning, because she hates when he's vague).

_We're going to get married, young, just like they tell you not to, because I know we're gonna work and I want to show the world that it can be done. And we're gonna travel all over the world; Europe, Asia, Africa, South America, Australia, Canada… the Antarctic, even. And everywhere we go you're going to find some story to cover, and I'm going to film you reporting them, and we're gonna send the news back to somewhere in America where they'll air it. And then after we've seen every place there is to see, we're going to come back to Pickford and buy a house with a pool in the backyard and a big tree in the front yard. And then we'll get a dog, _he finishes (exhaling sharply, because he said all of that in a rush so he wouldn't forget anything).

_And how about after that, _she asks (with a smirk, because he's really got it all planned out and she wants to know what comes next).

_We live happily ever after, _he explains (with nonchalance, because how else is their story supposed to end?).

_I have one more thing to add, _she tells him (not even looking at him, because she wants to look like she doesn't care).

_Oh, _he replies (opening the door for her answer, because he's painting the picture of their future in his mind and he needs to know what to add).

_Kids, _she says (simply and to-the-point, because she's always secretly wanted a family).

_Kids, _he repeats (after a long silence, because he needs to take that in).

_Yes. I want children. I want a _family_. For as long as I could remember it was just me and my mom, and my dad was a total deadbeat, and I didn't have any siblings. I want us to have the opposite of that. I want what _your _family has. Besides, I would be an awesome mom, _she states (with complete confidence, because he's gotten her going on this topic and now she can't quit it even though she was wary at first).

_Yeah, you would. You _will _be, _he corrects (smoothly and with a grin, because he can see her running around in a yard full of green grass chasing a little kid with blonde hair and hazel eyes).

_So we graduate in a few months,_ she says (faintly, because her heart is still pounding from his words and she can see the two of them walking along the sidewalk pushing a stroller with a child with brown hair and blue eyes in it).

_Yes we do, _he agrees (his thumb stroking her hand, because he always does that to calm her down).

_So what are we gonna do about this future we've got all planned out, _she asks (with slight mock-attitude, because otherwise he'll know by her broad smile that she's bursting with happiness).

_I was thinking… I would ask you to marry me, _he reveals (slowly, because he wants to savor her reaction).

_Are you serious? Wait, are you asking me right _now, she questions (loudly and stunned, because she was completely not expecting this).

_Well, no, the element of surprise wouldn't really be there anymore, would it, _he says (shrugging and lifting up his newspaper again, because he needs to bury his brilliant smile).

_But you're planning on asking me, _she asks (teasingly, because she's found out his secret and now plans on bugging him about it).

_One day I am going to ask you to marry me, yes. Why else would I have just detailed our entire future together for you,_ he confirms (indifferently, because otherwise she'll notice his bubbling nervousness mixed with anticipation).

_Hey, Phil, _she says (a few minutes later, because she had needed the silence to think about things).

_Yeah, Keel, _he prompts (setting the newspaper down and staring at her, because she's just interrupted him in the middle of reading about the latest goings-on in their area of Southern California).

_I'm serious about that dog, _she says (her face showing no emotion, because she wants to make him laugh).

_Me too, _he replies (also serious, because he wants her to see in his eyes that he means he wants everything they're now planning on, _including_ the dog).

She sips her lukewarm coffee and pretends to flip through her magazine, but it's to no avail so she casually closes it. _So are you happy now? You know exactly where this is going, _she asks (jokingly, because she loves him).

He just stares at her with a little smile from across the table, and then leans across to tuck a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. _I'm very happy, _he answers (truthfully, because he loves her).

**XXX**

_End._


End file.
